


Share and Share Alike

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Sam is an innocent bystander, Sharing, Shower Sex, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: Sam isn't all that into guys, but he certainly doesn't mind taking advantage of his brother's sub every once in a while, since Dean's been volunteering Cas's services so generously...





	

It wasn’t that Sam was into guys, exactly. 

He wasn’t like,  _ opposed _ to guys. He’d seen one or two that had definitely sparked his interest- small, lean, looked good in eyeliner. You meet all sorts, living on the road. 

For the most part, though, he wasn’t into guys that looked like Cas. Something about the stubble, probably, just didn’t…  _ quite _ do it for him. Usually.

Dean knew that, of course, which is probably why he set up little scenarios like this. 

Scenarios where Sam stepped out of the shower room and found his brother’s sub waiting for him, kneeling on the tile with his hands on his knees and his eyes down. 

Dressed only in a pair of satin panties, of course, because Dean was an  _ asshole. _

The implication was obvious and although it seemed a little odd that Dean had  _ sent _ him, Cas was pretty clearly a consenting adult…. angel… whatever. 

So that’s how Sam ended up against the wall, tile warm on his back, while Cas sucked him off. And Cas was good at it, wet and messy, his hand wrapped around the base of Sam’s cock, stroking everything he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He kept his back arched, too, emphasizing the way the blue satin hugged his hips and  _ fuck-  _

Sam came with a groan, muscles in his belly tensing as the orgasm worked its way through him. Cas didn’t move, keeping the head of Sam’s cock in his throat, his tongue working against Sam’s frenulum as he swallowed.  

When he’d licked every drop of the salty fluid out of Sam’s slit, Cas stood, meeting Sam’s eyes for the first time. 

“Thank you,” he said evenly, and Sam couldn’t help watching his ass when he turned and left. The angel was probably taking a report back to Dean, and what Dean planned to do about it, Sam didn’t even want to  _ know. _

Still, after a dozen or so events of a similar nature, Sam decided maybe he might be into guys after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/118435.html?thread=42917283#t42917283 
> 
>  
> 
> Just a little blurb I thought up. It seemed cute to me. 
> 
> I also feel like after it's over, Sam goes out and the two of them are sitting in the library reading about wendigos like nothing happened.


End file.
